Eye of the Beholder
by ice princess deluxe
Summary: There's more the Aveline than she realizes.  Complete.


Title: Eye of the Beholder  
>Rating: PG-13 for implied sex, pillow talk<br>Pairing: Aveline/Donnic, with vague mention to Hawke/Sebastian  
>Warnings: Brief mention of banter between Aveline and Fenris during Legacy<br>Summary: There's more to Aveline than she realizes.  
>Note: I think these two are just so flippin' adorable in-game. I hope I do them justice here.<p>

* * *

><p>"So," Aveline began, catching her breath. "I hear that you've been leaking valuable information out to the general public."<p>

Donnic's brow furrowed as he tried to gather his wits. "What? You know I wouldn't do anything to compromise our city's security." He braced his weight on his forearms and tried to roll over, but his wife tightened her grip on his sides with her knees to keep him in place.

"I know you wouldn't. This information is of a more personal nature." She ran her hands over his sweat-slicked shoulders and tunneled her fingers through his damp hair. "I've heard from a reliable source that you've been talking about me wanting children." She didn't know how accusing her expression might turn out, especially after the way that Donnic had just made her feel sated and well-loved, but she tried her best.

"I didn't know that you thought it was classified intel," he said, shrugging. "Fenris and I are friends; things are bound to be said over a game of cards."

"He said that he could picture a whole clan of flame-haired children able to lift a cow over their heads."

He winced. Obviously, everyone besides him fixated on his wife's formidable strength. "If that's the case, Love, then we'll never need any help moving furniture around." He kept his tone light and bent down to give her a kiss, but Aveline turned her head.

"Seriously, Donnic." She pushed against his chest and rolled to her side so that her back was to him. "There's more to me than…" she weakly waved her hand in front of her. "Being able to bash people on the head with my shield."

"Of course there is." Donnic moved until he was spooned up behind her. Propping himself on his elbow, he ran his hand down her side until his palm rested in the dip of her waist. "You're a fantastic leader: you inspire loyalty amongst the guardsmen, you care about us as people instead of treating us like cannon fodder and you're incredibly good at what you do."

"What about as a woman?" she asked, not looking at him. "I know that I'm not as pretty as others, especially Hawke – I love her as a sister, but Maker, if I have to see Vael moon over Elsa any longer, I might have to scream."

He frowned. "You're right," he said. "I don't think you're pretty." Before she could turn to say anything, he leaned over her and trailed his lips across the side of her cheek and down her neck. "I think you're _beautiful_." He nipped at her earlobe. "Gorgeous." He planted a kiss on her shoulder. "Absolutely stunning."

She turned in his arms. "Do you truly think that, or are you saying it only to make me feel better?"

Donnic reached out and brushed several strands of hair out of her face. "Have I ever told you about the time I realized that I first loved you?" She shook her head. "You had been in the Guard for about a week. Brennan and I were standing around the sparring ring waiting for our turn and you were fighting some other recruit. I can't remember his name, but I do remember the way that you made him fly in the air and land in the dirt."

Aveline raised an eyebrow. "You fell in love with me because I kicked some man's ass?"

"No, I already _admired_ you before you kicked some man's ass. What made me fall in love with you was what you did afterwards. You held your hand out to help him to his feet and you smiled. It wasn't one of those _I know I'm better than you and I just proved it_ smiles, but something that said you were trying to form a bond with a fellow guardsman. The sun was shining behind you and you had pushed your hair out of your face with your other hand. I'd never seen anyone as lovely in my life and it was in _that_ moment that I fell for you."

"Donnic…" She cupped his cheek with her hand.

"There are times when I catch you looking over the patrol schedule here at home. You're so absorbed with your work that you have no idea that I'm standing there watching you. You look so unguarded, Aveline. So content." He kissed her palm. "It's then that I fall in love with you over and over again."

"Dear man," she murmured, pushing herself up on her elbow so she could lean over and kiss him. "I don't know how I got so fortunate."

He smirked. "Well, I _am_ quite the catch." He grunted when she swatted at him, but grinned as she snuggled against his side. "And for the record, I would adore having a whole clan of flame-haired children, even if they weren't capable of lifting farm animals over their heads."

She snorted. "Maybe one or two. _You're_ not the one having to carry and deliver them." She ran her hand over his bicep and rested her head against his chest. "A son, with your hair."

He threaded his fingers through her hair and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. "And your eyes. Perhaps a daughter with copper pigtails and her mother's freckles." He could almost picture them as a family, the four of them filling the small house they had taken in Hightown when they married with even more laughter and love.

Aveline hooked her leg around his hip and rolled until she was perched atop him. "If we're ever to see these children," she said lightly, her eyes hooded and her lips quirked upwards in a smirk as she bent over him for a kiss. "Then we'd best get to work."

Donnic smiled against her lips, his hands smoothing down her sides. "My dear, if that's an order, then it's one I'll be more than happy to obey."


End file.
